


Dec 11: Illuminate

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Children of Hades December Prompts [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Candlelight, Comfort, Crying, Family, Gen, Out of Place, illuminate, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: After taking care of Nico, Lily stays up late and reminisces





	Dec 11: Illuminate

Lily stayed up late that night, tired, but still wide awake. Instead of turning on the light, she lit a candle to read by.

Exhausted, Nico was asleep like the dead, tucked into his bed. She didn't need the light to feel his mental fatigue. The dark did help to hide his sickly skin tone and her worried expression.

Hazel had gone to bed hours before. She needed to be up at the usual time for school. She turned fitfully in her sleep, her sheets wrapping around her foot. Her hair fell in her face.

Lily picked up the bowl of water and wash cloth from the bedside table and left the room. She paused in the doorway, glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping kids.

Memories flashed through her mind of a life she had left long ago. She remembered her old room that she had shared with seven younger kids.

Orien was the youngest, six and a half years old. He had been brought in by the satyrs after being abandoned in the woods. They had a lot of theories about his parentage, but without an official claim, the most anyone could know is he was a bubbly boy that loved playing in the dirt and eating bugs.

Leila and Sirius were fraternal twins that were identical in appearance except for gender. Yet, when Leila enjoyed making flower crowns, Sirius would rather practice with a sword.

Evin woke every night from bad dreams and crawled into bed with Lily. She smiled at the thought of how much she actually missed the way he would give her shiny rocks he found on the beach.

Achiron had a habit of kicking his blankets onto the floor every night. And then leaving them there for Lily to pick up. It was annoying, but normal after doing it for a couple of years.

Trinity barely spoke any Greek. She barely spoke at all. The only person she would speak to was Drui, a girl of Egyptian descent with eyes like the night sky. The two girls were a matched pair; they came to the camp together, had beds next to each other, went everywhere together.

Lily picked up the fantasy novel by C. S. Lewis that Hazel had picked out for her, but couldn't open the cover. The candlelight danced on the wall, casting shadows. A single tear dropped onto the plastic cover.


End file.
